User talk:Xero Tolerance
Hi, welcome to Linkin Park Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Runaway page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jaredh d2012 (talk) 17:15, 18 March 2009 Activity The thing that gets me is you were so protective of kepping the genre, but ten minutes late you go inactive again. I want/need your help, I can't keep this wiki afloat alone. Please come back so we can built this wiki together. Chester Talk 17:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Skin I was thinking we could change the skin. Here is a list of colours we could use. I'll let you pick a colour and we will test it out. Chester Talk 19:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I changed the skin to steelblue for now. I am going to try and find a differnet logo. to go better with steelblue. Chester Talk 09:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Big shock when you saw the skin? I uploaded a new wikia.png file but it has not changed. Do you know how to change it? So you Infoboxes changed? I agree, only problem is I can do skins but templates are not my speciality. Chester Talk 16:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) You add infoboxes that are already made. I am going to make ones for this site. Chester Talk 20:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I think we should make Template:Album,Template:Infobox Hybrid Theory Song, Template:Infobox Meteora Song, Template:Infobox Minutes to Midnight Song, Template:Infobox Band Member and anymore you can think of. Chester Talk 20:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'll make them in my sandbox today so I can test them. I wonder what colours I will choose? The current infoboxes we have now for some reason screw up the picture. Chester Talk 07:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I have made 3 infoboxed and it wasn't easy. I have done Hybrid Theory, though I may have to go over the info again. If you are on add Template:Infobox Minutes to Midnight Song to every song in that album, and Template:Infobox Meteora Song fotr Meteora. Just remove Infobox song and replace it with the Template:Infobox Minutes to Midnight Song/Meteora Song. I think we should just make another template for every other album that isn't a studio one. Chester Talk 18:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I am going to make templates for non-singles soon. "Why did you remove the Reanimation remix info and infoboxes from the Hybrid Theory song pages?" I didn't. Chester Talk 12:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Why don't we make seperate pages for the remixe songs? Some are completely different in lenght like Crawling and Krawling. About the non-singles I will think of something, I might make a new template or change the template so it says "Song from Hybrid Threory". Chester Talk 19:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey Xero, I see nobody is aplying for adminship so I thought of a better idea. I know a user from another wiki, who is a sysop on a few wikis. The 888th Avatar‎ and I go back along way do I asked him to help us and he said he would if I gave him adminship. What do you think? Chester Talk 08:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The 888th Avatar and I gave you adminship, I gave Dcasawang (A good user I know). Check out Forum:Removal of Inactive Admins and Can you make a start on the pages for each Reanimation Song? Chester Talk 20:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Need help Are you an admin? Because I need you to block this user, who has been being disruptive by trying to remove content from the Hybrid Theory page (which I just restored). I hope you can help me with this. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 15:53, July 25, 2018 (UTC)